In a particular application, the dispensing system is intended to equip bottles used in perfumery, in cosmetics or for pharmaceutical treatments. Indeed, this type of bottle contains a liquid which is restored via a dispensing system comprising a device for tapping under pressure of said liquid, said system being actuated by a push-button in order to allow for the spraying of the liquid. In particular, the device for tapping comprises a pump or a manually-actuated valve by the intermediary of the push-button.
Such push-buttons are conventionally carried out in two portions: an actuator body and a spraying nozzle of the liquid which are associated together in order to form a vortex unit comprising a vortex chamber provided with a dispensing orifice as well as supply channels of said chamber. In particular, the vortex chamber is arranged in order to turn the liquid very rapidly so that it escapes by the orifice with a speed that is sufficient to break up into droplets forming the aerosol.
According to a known embodiment, the nozzle is mounted around an anvil formed in a housing of the body. The vortex unit is then delimited between a proximal wall of the nozzle wherein is formed a print of said vortex unit and a distal wall of said anvil which is conventionally planar. To do this, the nozzle is pressed on the anvil until the distal wall is thrust on the proximal wall and laterally closes the print in order to form the vortex unit.
Moreover, the carrying out of recesses of great depth in the distal wall of the anvil is known. In particular, FR 2 907 106 described such a recess for forming a vortex counter chamber in order to homogenise the aerosol and EP 1 042 072 propose a size of recess that is sufficient to overcome the problem of the residual flow.
The vortex unit is carried out at the interface between the nozzle and the anvil which, in particular due to their size, are parts that are difficult to produce industrially in large quantities while perfectly controlling the precision of their geometry. Furthermore, the assembly of the nozzle on the anvil must be carried out industrially at a high rate, which does not make it possible to guarantee an optimal positioning of said nozzle on said anvil.
This therefore results in a dispersion in the geometry of the vortex units, which directly affects the quality of the aerosol dispensed. In particular, the pressing of the nozzle against the anvil sometimes causes a deformation of the material of said anvil into the supply channels blocking them partially.
Furthermore, the distal wall can have after pressing a convex form disturbing the swirling of the liquid in the chamber. Moreover, the anvil can undergo deformations due to the removal of the material during its cooling after moulding producing its placing askew. The distal wall is then askew which results during pressing in the dissymmetrical partial concealing of certain supply channels and especially a distal wall that is not only convex, but that does not have a rotation symmetry. The aerosol produced is then referred to as “hollow”, i.e. there are very few droplets in its centre, or deformed meaning that its impact is not circular, or offset, or askew in relation to the axis of the dispensing orifice.